Mi nombre es May
by coonsolounbeso
Summary: La llegada de aquel barco lo cambio todo, no solo la llegada de nuevas aventuras sino que también nuevos sentimientos. Pésimo summary, mension de varias parejas MasrurxOc, SimbadxJafar...
1. Me llamo May

Aquí les traigo mi primera historia de Magi, esta cuanta la historia de Magi y sus compañeros, de su pasado y de como acabaron conociendo a los protagonistas de esta hermosa serie. Y sin mas aquí les dejo con la historia.

* * *

-Rey Simbad! Rey Simbad!

Un soldado entro bruscamente en la sala de organización política ( donde Jafar trabaja), exaltando y sorprendiendo a todo aquel que se encontrara dentro.

-Majestad hay un barco pesquero que se aproxima a una velocidad peligrosa a nuestras costas y que párese estar perseguido por un barco del imperio Kou.- informaba el soldado alterado.

-Que! No puede ser. Llamad a los generales que se reúnan en el puerto y...-

-Majestad! El barco ya esta entrando en la isla y el del impero Kou se retira.- decía el soldado igual de alterado

-Avisa a los demás generales. Vallamos nosotros-dijo el joven reí refiriéndose a Jafar.

Y sin mas demora saltaron por la ventana. Corrían tanto como sus piernas les permitían, saltando en algunos tejados para evitar la calles sumamente pobladas de comerciantes y artículos.

Al llegar se encontraron con Masrur atorando el gran barco pesquero, que ja había avanzado bastante en la arena. Estos últimos en llegar se quedaron mirando al barco mientras Masrur se acercaba a ellos. Desde la proa se asomo una cabeza, la cual se escondió tan rápido como se había asomado, de pronto salieron disparados 6 cuerpos pero no se podían distinguir gracias al sol.

Los tres que estaban presentes se pusieron en guardia esperando a que la gravedad atrajera a los tripulantes de aquel barco, una de las figuras callo enfrente de los tres, mientras las otras iban cayendo ordenadamente y un copo separados de ella, observaron que tenia el cabello rojo como sangre y largo, se puso de pie lentamente y pudieron ver que era una mujer, bastante alta con apariencia de unos 20 o 22 años y que cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabellera marrón y un niño rubio a su espalda parecía llevar otro pero que nada mas se le veían las manos.

Ella bestia con unos pantalones anchos blancos o que por lo menos antes lo eran y con un decorado a la medida de los tobillos, con una blusa amplia que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Sus ojos rojos como la rosa mas hermosa del jardín real, brillaban amenazantes ante estos tres. Ella era un fanalis y no era la única porque detrás de ella habían 5 mas. Tres hombres y dos mujeres sin contar a la que tenían enfrente pero se dieron cuenta que todos eran muy jóvenes y que estaban bastante sucios, se acababa de dar cuenta de que algunos de ellos estaban mal heridos y cargaban dos de ellos a otros dos niños.

Ninguno de los tres entendía la situación.

- Perdonad nuestra llegada tan brusca, pero no teníamos alternativa. Estábamos escapando del imperio Kou, que ahora esta ocupando Balbadd, por haberles robado un cargamento de esclavos, que es este barco- comenzó a hablar aquella mujer- No se quien eres pero te pido aguda para que pueda curar a todos los que están heridos- Su mirada mostraba valentía y no dudaba al hablar.

-Con mucho gusto te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo Sinbad con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano- me llamo Sinmbad y tu ?- preguntaba curioso el rey

Ella se quedo mirando la mano unos instantes.

-Me llamo May -decía mientras le estrechaba la mano.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí mi primer capitulo espero que le allá gustado :) acepto quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos pero no muchos heee


	2. Desembarque

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP DISFRUTENLO C:

* * *

- Me llamo May- dijo la fanalis mientras estrechaba la mano del rey. Soltó su mano y cogió a los pequeños que sujetaba en su pecho, con cuidado se los acerco a Simbad.- Cógelos, ellos tiene una leve fiebre pero tengo que sacar a los demás esclavos.- tan solo acabo la frase y dio un salto en dirección al barco dejando a Simbad con muchas preguntas, mientras le siguieron una chica y un chico no sin antes darle a Simbad otros dos niños.

Llegaron los demás generales y le les ordeno que fueran preparando alguna sala para tratarlos y que trajeran carros para evacuarlos y que atendieran a esos cuatro niños que tenia encima. Pero antes que pudieran acatar la orden vieron como el chico bajaba cargando una jaula grande de hiero la cual estaba llena de personas. Lo dejo en la arena y cuando se disponía a volver al barco una voz le detuvo.

- Oye y esto? - Pregunto Jafar extrañado.

- Esta es una de las 20 jaulas que hay en el barco.- todos pusieron cara de sorpresa y este sonrió de medio lado- Que creíais que nos iban a perseguir por robar a 4 niños pequeños?- decía mientras se alejaba saltando de nuevo al barco.

En ese momento llegaba Morgiana, había tardado mas ya que tubo que ir a buscar a Aladdin y Alibaba.

Esta cargaba con los dos, Aladdin estaba en la cabeza emocionado por el viaje mientras que el otro estaba en los brazos de ella y tenia el aspecto de estar medio muerto, se le podía ver el alma intentando escapar. Los bajo al suelo a los dos, levanto la vista y se encontró con la jaula de esclavos que había dejado aquel chico anteriormente.

-Que esta pasando que hace una jaula de esas aquí?- Estaba horrorizada y muy asustada.

-Unos fanalis acaban de atracar en la arena, ellos han salvado a estos esclavos y dicen que hay mas.- le dijo Masrur a su pequeña aprendiz.

-Deberíamos ayudar- dijo la fanalis.

En eso bajo May, con otras dos jaulas de esclavos, una encima de la otra y atadas con una cuerda para evitar que cayeran. Los tres fanalis menores se acercaron a la jaula desatando-la y poniéndola la una al lado de la otra.

Los presentes estaban medio en shock no entendían del todo lo que estaba pasando y es que volvió a bajar el chico con otra jaula, ya habían 4 jaulas con mas o menos de 10 personas en cada una de ellas y todavía quedaban unas 16 mas según aquel chico.

Morgiana despertó de aquel sock y se dirigió a May.

- Por favor déjame ayudarte - le pidió asiendo una reverencia.

A lo lejos el chico fanalis las observaba.

-Claro- dijo mientras la miraba con cariño y le sonreía- ven sigue...- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Morgiana- la llamo una voz, ella giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, pero no pudo ver la cara de quien le llamaba puesto que la estaba abrazando. Morgiana no supo responder a aquel abrazo tan tierno y necesitado que la otra persona le estaba dando. El se separo de ella y la miro con dulzura y lagrimas de felicidad le recorrían la cara, agarro su manos y le dijo:

-Por fin te he encontrado hermanita- dijo este con su mejor sonrisa y apretando las manos de ella.

* * *

SE VA PONIENDO INTERESANTE NO? PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAP HASTA ENTONCES :)


End file.
